


The Intern

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Gen, Interns & Internships, Weapons, farm hell Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: I'm just gonna go ahead and post this here bc taste and judgement are for other people, and also the world needs all the farm hell content it can get. Inspired by a convo which proceeded somewhat thusly:silentwalrus:wow I just got the worst imagefarm hell Bucky! tony stark's newest intern!silentwalrus:[snapshot of bucky looking literally apocalyptic in a lab coat and nametag]steve: i'll only be gone for a week, champ! Have fun! Be nice to tony!magdaliny:that's the picture next to the NYT headlinethe day the top of stark tower disappearssilentwalrus:bucky: I'M THIRTY ONEsilentwalrus:pepper: tony. I am going to ask only once. And you will be honest with me. is there a feral chimpanzee loose in this tower.tony: no that's just cap's.... hm. Protege? Sugar baby? Cursed spawn?magdaliny:bucky: I'm not a CHIMPtony: that's the part you're going to take issue with?  really?silentwalrus:AFFJKKGFJHPepper, visibly grinding xanax into her coffee: do we need a tranq team on site or not, tonymagdaliny:tony: if he gets in the vents we can just sent barton after himpepper:  SO THAT'S A YES, THEN.magdaliny:steve, nostalgically: this is just like that time I had to get a rabid racoon out of the chimneytony: okay, you're not allowed to go back to virginia any more





	The Intern

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ain't really quaint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878580) by [quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight), [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/32495659657/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna go ahead and post this here bc taste and judgement are for other people, and also the world needs all the farm hell content it can get. Inspired by a convo which proceeded somewhat thusly: 
> 
> **silentwalrus:** wow I just got the worst image  
> farm hell Bucky! tony stark's newest intern! 
> 
> **silentwalrus:** [snapshot of bucky looking literally apocalyptic in a lab coat and nametag]  
> steve: i'll only be gone for a week, champ! Have fun! Be nice to tony!
> 
> **magdaliny:** that's the picture next to the NYT headline  
> the day the top of stark tower disappears
> 
> **silentwalrus:** bucky: I'M THIRTY ONE
> 
> **silentwalrus:** pepper: tony. I am going to ask only once. And you will be honest with me. is there a feral chimpanzee loose in this tower.  
> tony: no that's just cap's.... hm. Protege? Sugar baby? Cursed spawn?
> 
> **magdaliny:** bucky: I'm not a CHIMP  
> tony: that's the part you're going to take issue with? really?
> 
> **silentwalrus:** AFFJKKGFJH  
> Pepper, visibly grinding xanax into her coffee: do we need a tranq team on site or not, tony
> 
> **magdaliny:** tony: if he gets in the vents we can just sent barton after him  
> pepper: SO THAT'S A YES, THEN.
> 
> **magdaliny:** steve, nostalgically: this is just like that time I had to get a rabid racoon out of the chimney  
> tony: okay, you're not allowed to go back to virginia any more


End file.
